This invention relates generally to combination tape cartridge player combinations and more particularly to a front drive system for the same. Continuous loop cartridge and tape players are well known in the art. The cartridge consists of a housing having base and front wall portions. A platen and a hub are rotatably mounted on a spindle which extends vertically from the central area of the base portion. The pressure roller is rotatably located on a second base spindle towards the front wall of the cartridge. A continuous tape is wound about the hub and rests on the platen. A tape loop is guided from the inner hub convolution around a guide post and past front wall access windows and further around the pressure roller back to an outer hub convolution.
The tape player is comprised of a housing having a cartridge receiving cavity. A rotatably driven capstan is located at the inner recess of the cavity such that when a cartridge is received in the player the capstan rotatably engages a pressure roller through a cartridge front access. The player also has a tape head past which the cartridge tape is driven when the capstan drives the pressure roller.
As a result of my recent invention U.S. patent application Ser. No. 563,947, filed Mar. 31, 1975 and entitled "A Front Drive Cartridge Tape Player System With Fast Forward and Reverse Modes" it is now possible to drive a continuous loop cartridge in the reverse direction from the cartridge pressure roller. While my above-mentioned application discusses one means for accomplishing fast forward and reverse modes of cartridge-player operation, alternative means might prove beneficial in particular cases.